A New Guardian and Friend
by Iris Crestfallen
Summary: Takes place between Tsuna's and his dad's fight.OC included and is about a new guardian but so far i have just loaded the 1st trial chapter to see if its good enough...please review! Rated T to be safe and for future chapters.


Um yeah this is a story trial run thingy since I'm don't usually write stories I'm a violinist as stated in my profile. So if you could review and tell me how I'm doing on this and if you guys want me to keep writing the story, that would be great …..…..so um please enjoy? even though I doubt I'll get a lot of reviews.. .

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR I'm too poor to own it.

Warning: Not beta'd and its not checked for errors. I suck at Japanese so I tried 2 use a little of it as possible please correct me with any mistakes.

Note: this takes place after Tsuna's dad claims to un- ally itself with Reborn's team during the battle of the arcobaleno. OC included and characters might be OOC. Reviews appreciated and so is constructive criticism. Please don't flame me .

"shishishishi" - talking

'Shishishisshi' - thinking

Shishishishishi -Italian

~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Uncle is this alright? Iemitsu just broke the alliance with your team because of Tsuna defending mine." asked Uni

" Hmmm….I wonder…" Reborn rubbed his chin looking out the window at a shocked Tsuna while smirking.

A knock interrupted the silence that had followed. " Reborn-sama there's someone here calling for you." a maid said while walking in and closing the doors behind her." Who is it?" asked Reborn although he had a pretty good idea of who it could be. "It's a girl called Lily."

"Hmm let her in she's a special guest." replied Reborn. "Hai! Reborn-sama." said the maid before going back out. Uni looked at her uncle in curiosity wondering what he had up his sleeve this time. Before she could ask the door opened again with a 13 year-old looking girl walking in with an air of dignity, grace and power.

Said girl had the darkest straights black hair that it almost looked bluish purple with a sharp face with a tint of baby fat on it. Dark turquoise eyes that looked bored outwardly but if you squinted you could see it looked almost amused with perfect eyebrows matching them and dark curly eyelashes complimenting the eyes with a finale. Her skin complexion was a beautiful Mexican kind of tan. The girl, Lily, had an attire that looked attractive yet comfortable. Comfortable for fighting. She had on a black skirt with silver swirls on the sides that reached an inch below mid-thigh which attracted attention to her legs and fashionable battle boots. She had a spaghetti strip shirt that was silver with black and white swirls. The colors made her skin stand out more making her prettier. On her shoulder was a tattoo of swirls and music notes going down her arm to her wrist forming a bracelet that was the same color of her hair. Uni noticed that all the swirls the girl had on her clothes & tattoo looked innocent yet Uni noticed the Vongola crest hidden within them.

"Reborn you called me did you not? Is it time? I came as quickly as I could." Lily addressed to Reborn after she had observed at Uni as Uni had observed her. Uni noticed that Lily spoke Italian fluently to Reborn instead of in Japanese, Mexican or English as she had expected. " Yes. Lily thank you for arriving here. You came at a perfect time. Is also time you've meet your future boss." answered Reborn.

~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'Tou-san….did he just break the alliance?! Hiiiieee!' thought Tsuna, shock taking over his face as he flew around avoiding some normal missiles that Lal Mirch was firing. 'No way! No way! No way!'

Tsuna looked at where his intuition lead his eyes which was at Colonello's team. Tsuna eyes widen even more seeing Colonello in his adult form. 'That's Colonello as an adult?!'

Tsuna kept avoiding the bullets and missiles from Lal while looking for Byakuran below & thinking about his otou-sans's decision that he didn't notice somebody behind him till said person called out to him near his ear. "~Tsuna-kun!~" Ack! Tsuna almost fell out of the air in that moment of surprise and took a second to get stable again. When he did he saw Byakuran smiling amusingly at him. "Byakuran where were you?" ask Tsuna looking at him annoyed and worried at the same time. "Hmm~ I avoided the missile from Colonello and hid behind a tree~!" answered Byakuran smiling at Tsuna who looked like he wanted to face-palm. "Anyways I found out where they're hiding so since they're not my allies anymore I….guess we….could attack them..? Tsuna suggested not pleased that he had to attack them and doubting he could actually win against his dad. "Well we could but it looks like they already have us targeted replied Byakuran with narrowed eyes. "What?!" Tsuna looked behind him finding 2 missiles coming to their direction and this time it was from Colonello. 'Damn I wont be able to dodge them they're to close!' Tsuna though trying to get away from said missile.

That's when he saw a girl running out of the building where Uni and Reborn were and running towards him. She jumped at a tree and towards him getting between the missile and him. 'Wah? She's gonna get hurt!' Tsuna looked with widened eyes as the girl pulled out an unknown weapon outta nowhere (just like Hibari does with his tonfas) and attacks the missile completely destroying it then jumping to Byakuran's missile and destroying it too. Said girl jumps to a nearby tree and jumps down to where Tsuna landed on the ground with her head bowed, black bangs covering her eyes. That's when the watch beeped signaling the end of the battle time. The girls still walks towards him while is Tsuna looking at her wearily half expecting her to attack him too although his intuition assure him the completely opposite. Whatever he was expecting wasn't as shocking to what actually happened. The girl bows and says in completely flawless Japanese "I am Lily also known as `Black Dancer` from `The Blacked Flowers` from the Vongola. Pleased to meet you Vongola Judaime. I wish to be of help to you as I am now a member of Reborn's team." The girl now known as Lily says coming out of her bow looking at Tsuna while showing him her watch which Reborn had given her. "Y-you know Reborn?" asked Tsuna coming out of his HDWM in his moment of shock. "Hai, he messaged me while I was at my okaa-sans home country asking for me to join his team and to meet my boss." she answered giving him an amused little smile noticing his face pale at the word boss. Byakuran lands next to Tsuna takes one look at Lily and his eyes widen a fraction in surprise. "You are a member of Vongola's hidden assassination team `The Blackened Flowers` aren't you? Hmm, I though the members of your team didn't like showing their faces? Especially since you're one of its leaders."

'Assassination team? She barely looks like she's 14!' thought Tsuna slightly panicking. Lily looks at Byakuran in curiosity before replying. "We usually don't but this is a special occasion and we should head inside so that Reborn and I can fully explain everything to both your teams." then she look to her left and said, " besides it looks like the rest have finished and are heading this way." As if on cue Gokudera and Yamamoto both broke through the trees where Lily was looking. "Judaime! Are you ok? I saw a missile follow you and then it exploded! You weren't hurt were you?!" Everybody sweat drop at Gokudera's fretting over Tsuna like a mother hen. Yamamoto just laughed it off and looked at Lily curiously. "Hey Tsuna whose that? A friend of yours?"

"Eh? Oh not really…I mean I just met her right now too…" "Eh? Judaime is this girl bothering you? Who is she? An enemy? Don't worry Judaime! I'll blow her right now the face of the earth for you!" said Gokudera finally noticing Lily standing near Byakuran. "No Gokudera-kun! Don't do that! Her name is Lily and she sorta saved my life back there when the missile was after me & Byakuran by destroying them….and besides Reborn sent her here to help us, so she's a member of our team now!" exclaimed Tsuna worried that Gokudera would get in a fight with Lily. "She's a member of our team? And she saved your life?…Very well I'll let her live…this time.." grumbled Gokudera not pleased that a 12 year old looking girl saved Judaime instead of him. "Well now that this is taken care of shall we head back to headquarters now Sawada-sama?" piped up Lily while eyeing Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Ah yeah let's go but you don't have to call me Sawada-sama Lily-chan. Just call me Tsuna? Ok?" Lily looked at Tsuna a bit surprised but then nodded slowly. "Yes….Tsuna." Then she looked uncomfortable and turned around towards the building where Reborn and Uni was. "Reborn and Miss Uni are waiting for us to return." "Eh? Then lets go before Reborn gets impatient!" Tsuna said beginning to walk towards where Lily went. "Ne Tsuna, Lily is kinda formal isn't she?" commented Yamamoto "Hmm yeah she sorta is…. I wonder why.." replied Tsuna looking thoughtful. "Hmmm, now tat I thik about it isn't she a member of the 'Blacked Flowers'? That's a assassination team I think she's one of its leaders… but… what is she doing here?" commented Gokudera while walking next to Tsuna. "Huh? Oh yeah she did say something about that when she introduced herself to me a while ago…and Reborn called her here to become part of our team." Tsuna said "But I'll still like to know why she was sent here…" No one noticed Byakuran and his team leaving for their side of the mansion where they were staying…

~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Uncle they're walking back with Lily leading them. Are you going to explain everything once they get here?" asked Uni looking out the window at the group. "Of course I will besides my dame student will want an explanation." replied Reborn with a smirk.

~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Reborn-sama, Decimo has returned with his guardians shall I let them enter?" asked a maid knocking on the door. "Yes let them in I need to talk with them." replied Reborn.

"Hai Reborn-sama."

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto walked in with Lily heading straight to Reborn and Uni and standing next to them. Before Tsuna could ask Reborn anything Reborn interrupted him.

"I'm sure your little brain doesn't understand on why Lily is here to help Dame-Tsuna. But Lily and her sisters are really good friends of mine and when I requested help from them Lily volunteered to come assist me. I'm sure that you already found out that Lily is from an assassination team called `The Blackened Flowers` . That organization is from the Vongola yet only the elite know about their existence. Their group are on the same level if not higher than the Varia."

"What?! There's an organization better than the Varia? No way! Besides isn't Lily only 13?" asked Tsuna incredibly surprised. This time Lily is the one that answered.

"I'm actually 14, thank you very much. And yes, my team is much more talented than the Varia but for private personal reasons, me and my sisters chose to remain a secret."

"You're a leader right?" asked Gokudera getting curious on something

"Hai"

"And you said that you and YOUR SISTERS are the ones that decided right? So that means that the rest of your sisters are leaders too?"

"…Yes my 5 sisters and I are the leaders of `The Blackened Flowers`."

"Five?" asked Yamamoto who by then was only listening in to the conversation. "are you the youngest?"

"…No, me and my sisters are all 14, we're sixtillions. I am the 4th oldest or 3rd youngest depending on how you see it." replied Lily slighty amused on the looks on their faces.

"What?!" exclaimed the trio looking shocked.

"Baka-Tsuna stop yelling its annoying me." said Reborn all of a sudden while kicking Tsuna in the head since he was kinda pissed at being ignored at.

"Reborn!" whined Tsuna while rubbing his poor head stopping when he heard giggling. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were looking at Lily with confused and slightly blushing faces when they saw that she was GIGGLING! So far she had been so formal they thought that she couldn't laugh or something! She looked amazing with a smile on her face too…

Lily soon realized that they were looking at her so he hastily put herself together while blushing.

~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Um so yeah that's the preview so if you guys think its good then please review BUT! You can also review if its bad xD lol so yyeah thxs for reading!


End file.
